Unfaithful:Crack fic attempt
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Bromance. Stiles and Scott's Bromance as always been strong throughout the years despite the challenges they faced but now, now it's taking a hit and there's a reason for it...Stiles has met someone and started dating but he won't tell Scott exactly who. The fact Stiles get's something from this other man upset him greatly, will there Bromance survive? Will Scott learn the truth?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so here is my attempt at a crack fic...hope it's sort of right as I have never wrote one before.

The idea amuses me and I thougth of it weeks ago, everytime I listened to or thought of Unfaithful by Rihanna I would start laughing.

So hopefully this is a little funny. There is abuse of the Bro code, I know some of the Bro code but that's mainly aimed at straight men (women rules) so I just made slightly some stuff up and took the punishment off the Bro code website, I hope it doesn't make people mad.

Wrote the lyrics myself I think there right. Song is Unfaithful by Rihanna.

Ok I at least hope if I didn't make you laugh you at least smiled?

Fingercrossed it sort of ok, enjoy.

* * *

Unfaithful.

**Story of my life**

**Searching for the right**

**But it keeps avoiding me**

So recently coming out and accepting himself as gay, well hoping that others accepted him as gay because he knew a long time ago but wasn't ready to share, hadn't been as difficult as he first originally thought. His dad just sat and waited, waited…..and waited a bit more before helping get the words out saying he kind of figured it out for himself.

So that was a bonus, his friends didn't really care but Lydia was a bit pissed when she found out two men, one who dated her and the other who 'fancied' her turned out gay, this ended their friendship but Stiles didn't really care. It felt to be good and out, he could focus on other things like maybe finding a boyfriend and have a relationship.

But that is what proved to be the hardest thing about coming out, dating guys. Some were just a little weird while others where to feminine for him, the rest over inflated egos and that just didn't do it for him.

_**Sorrow in my soul**_

_**Cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

It was kind of depressing that he still hadn't found anyone after like nine months of trying but then something (well technically you could get away with calling him a something but let's be nice.) happen…..or more correctly _someone_ happened.

The man was not what he thought he would need, they couldn't be more different and when they first came into each other's lives it was anything but plain sailing, or joy at the fun fair. They didn't really get along; well he tried but that someone slammed him into things, telling Stiles at every opportunity to say out of it. Plus had been in trouble a time or two with the law yet here Stiles was, the Sheriff's son, still seeing that _someone_.

He honestly never entertained the thought of them together or what it could mean, hell he didn't even think that _someone_ swung that way but he did and it was so good, different from anything else he had. When that someone was with him, he made him laugh, treat him right, took him places…places Scott would never be.

_**He's more than a man**_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

Scott's his best friend, and Stiles loved him for it, what they had was just too great to explain but if you had to use words they would be;

This was the greatest Bromance ever.

Eighteen years of friendship built upon, memories created together, treasured times with a very much loved and cared for person, close to him.

_**The clouds are rolling in**_

_**Because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

But lately it had been strained, at first Scott didn't know what was happening. He believed the excuses Stiles made not to hang out with him or spent weekends at each other's houses playing games, just doing there bro thing.

Yet he started to notice that Stiles was cancelling more and more, the reason's or excuses becoming thing, lacking and not really believable. At first Scott asked questions expecting answers to them but he just couldn't tell him, it was hard to say it to his best friend what he was doing.

He had broken the bro code, and that was unforgivable yet Stiles couldn't stop himself from continuing to see that _someone_.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

The questions soon stopped after Scott saw a mark on his neck, his lips where still swollen from the kisses as it was nearly a close call but the damage was already done. Scott knew he was seeing someone but never said one word about it to him.

It hurt his best friend, he saw that in his eyes every time he avoided conversations where Stiles would have to lie or give another excuse. He saw the hurt grown when he seemed to be happier in general, so much so people noticed and say as much to him however all it did was make one thing clear to his best friend.

It told him Stiles had found someone who made him happy, someone that was not him.

_**I can see him dying**_

That was when their Bromance took the first hit, logically Stiles knew it would have to change shape as they grew up but he didn't want it to happen so fast, or be so much changed that the Bromance was lost.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

Stiles didn't like it, he wanted to tell his best friend he wanted him to know that maybe he had found something good, that made him happy yet he never said one thing.

It hurt Scott to know Stiles wouldn't tell him who he was seeing, as if he wasn't good enough to know about it or what this other man in his life was to him.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be...**_

_**A murderer**_

Stiles really didn't want to hurt his bro like that.

It was mean and hurtful to Scott….

…..he was..

…He was killing this Bromance with every lie that passed his lips, it was like another cut to the bond there had formed over the past eighteen years, how could he live with himself if he finally took that step and killed there Bromance.

_**I feel it in the air**_

_**As I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another date**_

Tension filled the air as another image appeared in the mirror making his eyes lift to connect with Scott.

He ran a hand over his hair looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

His heart was beating fast with excitement, when it shouldn't be.

_**A kiss upon my cheek**_

_**He's here reluctantly**_

_**Asks if I'm gonna be out late**_

"Hey." Scott flashed a smile leaning on the door frame, he could help but notice Stiles looked nice, nicer then he normally did, his t-shirt substitute for a casual black shirt but he just stepped into the room giving his best friend a hug.

He turned towards his best friend returning the hug, clapping him on the back but he felt the stiffness of Scott's body against his own.

"So we hang out tonight yeah?" He saw the way eyes widen a moment that told Scott no they wouldn't be.

_**I say I won't be long**_

_**Just hanging with the girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

"Yeah, I just need to pop out." Stiles just smiled but it was tight.

"Ok you want me to come?"

"No, I'm just doing something with Erica. Bit of girly shopping, just hang out here and I'll be back as quick as I can." He saw the hurt flash in the eyes, it made the pang of guilt in his chest grown.

Why did he even bother trying to lie?

_**Because we both know**_

_**Where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

Scott knew, he knew, where he was really going.

Like he would really go shopping with Erica, yes she was pack and yes they dealt with each other but they weren't really that close or even had a friendship. He was really going to see that _someone_.

They both knew that was where he spent most of his time now.

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

Scott just broke the eyes contact to look at the floor as he slid one hand in his back pocket "Cool, I'll just wait."

Stiles knew at that moment another cut had been delivered to their Bromance, ah god it hurt.

"So have fun, you know going _shopping_."

Stiles just rolled his lips in, it was so sweet that Scott was wishing him to have fun knowing where he was going, knowing Stiles would because this someone made him happy…..maybe accepting that he wasn't able to be that person any more.

_**I can see him dying**_

He just nodded swallowing before coughing "Yeah thanks, so see you in a bit." Moving closer Stiles hugged his friend again and didn't look him in the eyes knowing what he would see.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

Pulling back he moved passed his friend and moved down the stairs pulling his phone from his pocket seeing he had a text message on his phone, click it open he read it;

_I'm outside waiting in my car._

This, this was it.

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be...**_

_**A murderer**_

He knew with every step he took down the steps it was one step closer, Stiles didn't know if he was ready to take it yet his feet kept walking.

Reaching the door he pulled it open and slid outside lifting his hand to wave at the window of the car which had rolled down by now to see that someone.

Derek grinned showing his white teeth, eyes hidden behind his shades and cocked his head.

_**Our love, his trust**_

_**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

Stiles just pulled the door shut and slid his phone into his pocket again before descending the steps towards the car, Scott would be so hurt by this if he was watching out the window.

The betrayal would be too much; it would be the end of their Bromance.

His feet left the last step and touched the pavement, moving towards the car he walked around the back and opened the passenger door but stopped for a moment and looked up.

_**I don't wanna do this**_

The blind moved, could be the breeze but Stiles knew the truth Scott had looked out the window. He never wanted to hurt his bro like that, ah god how could he have done this to Scott.

_**Anymore**_

_**Uh**_

_**Anymore (anymore)**_

He slept with Derek, Scott's Alpha.

And never said one word to his best friend about it, you were supposed to ask permission, get Scott's approval.

Yet he never did.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**And every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

He stared at the window a moment longer before sliding into the car smiling at Derek who just rolled his eyes at him "What?"

"Really, the Bromance thing again?" Derek never had it so maybe he never really understood it but for god sake, it was just best friends' kind of thing….not the 'I'm dating you and cheating with someone else kind of thing.'

Yet Stiles acted as if it was.

_**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

"Come on, he's my best friend. We've been through things together like kinder garden and School. He's my bro yet I'm doing this to him." He held one hand up waving it about trying to stress his point

Derek shrugged one shoulder "So he banged Allison and left you're ass behind."

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be...**_

_**A murderer (a murderer)**_

Stiles just rolled his eyes at those words "Everyone knows it's Bro's before Ho's, he's supposed to chase tail, and it's my right as a Bro not to stop him but encourage him."

Derek just sighed as he tipped his head back on the seat "But yet us being together brakes the code."

"Yes." He looked hopeful at his boyfriend "So does this mean we can tell him?"

_**No no no no**_

Derek just glared at his boyfriend finding this Bromance seriously annoying, he didn't even have to take his shades off his glare was that good.

Stiles just whined "Please." He clasped his hands together "I'll do anything, please can we just tell him."

He stared a moment longer before sighing "Anything, just remember you said that." When Stiles leant across grinning at him he couldn't stop the corner of his lips lifting "Happy."

"Very and I do mean anything." Stiles brushed their lips again before parting his lips when a tongue traced the seam of his mouth and moved his tongue forward to rub against it, he couldn't help the groan that left his mouth but Derek Hale was heady.

Pulling back he smiled at Derek before brushing their lips "Can we tell him now."

Derek just sighed and leaned back in his seat "Whatever."

Sliding out the door he pulled his phone from his pocket and text Scott asking him to come down stairs, soon afterwards the front door open and his best friend appeared looking a little pissed and hurt "Hey man."

Scott didn't say anything as came towards the car ignoring the driver's window and the man sat inside the car but leant against it resting his hands on top "So yeah, what's with keeping it from me."

"I wanted to tell you but we decided to keep things quiet in case it didn't work out." He rested his arms on top of the car "Really Scott I wanted to tell you."

"You broke the Bro code." He ignored the sigh coming from the car, this was serious.

Stiles just nodded going quiet, he had and by right if their Bromance ended Scott was more than in his right and Stiles would have to accept it but this was worth saving, it meant to much and went far too deep to throw away.

"I did and sorry Bro, won't cover it but I hope you know I really wanted to tell you. I will do anything to make this right because I should have asked your permission if it was ok."

Scott nodded, he should have asked, but he really did believe Stiles when he said he wanted to tell him "Is it serious?"

Stiles nodded "Very, he's my boyfriend. We're official but you're the first one to know that. Everyone else has no idea."

He nodded this was good, it would look like he knew along and his status wouldn't be dissed by the actions Stiles and Derek had taken, he had a feeling Derek was more the reason not to but still, not the point. He was the first to know so that mean Stiles had been wanting to tell him, they were good Stiles still broke the Bro code but he would be given an appropriate punishment.

"Ok, I accept this and give you my blessing."

Derek just snorted, what was this shit? Really what was this?

Scott carried on talking "You must help offended Bro move heavy furniture."

Stiles nodded "totally."

He held his finger up "And take me out for burgers for a month."

Stepping back he ducked down looking into the car seeing his boyfriend glaring at him over his shades but Stiles hoped his smile was charming enough, when his boyfriend rolled his eyes claiming he wasn't paying he just grinned lifting his head "Agreed."

"Now?"

Scott nodded "Yeah, thanks." He moved around the back of the car towards his best friend who paused after pulling the seat forward, by rights he shouldn't forgive so easily but neither was he a girl, so that meant he didn't have to hold a grudge.

Stiles smile Scott gave him a hug, he clapped him on the back and waited till he was in the car before sliding back into the passenger seat "Let's go, Mary's?"

"Jo's." He nodded leaning forward "There cheese burgers are bigger."

Derek placed his hands on the wheel and just remained quiet as he pulled out while Stiles and Scott joked, great this was just great.

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

* * *

Ok so I hope it wasn't too bad and you at least smiled in amusement...hopeful at least one point or another.

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If it's to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

If I've missed any more mistakes forgive, I will go back and correct them.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
